


eyes

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill--Sei survives and he and Mizuki meet in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

_Destroy me._

_Kill me._

Mizuki wasn’t sure what he was doing. But he had to.

He looked into those eyes, and he couldn’t help but do what they asked.

They were dark, so dark, yet there seemed to be a rainbow hidden in them. It was as if those eyes were every colour imaginable, all at once, and so they naturally had to be the deepest, darkest black.

He couldn’t have described anything else about the person who was lying beneath him. Only the eyes.

Though, their skin was soft under his hands. They were weak; so easy to break, to destroy, just like they wanted.

With his hands wrapped around their throat, Mizuki could feel each breath. The breaths were growing weaker, there was more time in between each. It wasn’t just because Mizuki’s hands were bearing down. They were trying to stop breathing. They wanted this.

It was clear, to look in their eyes, that this was all they wanted. Life had been unfair to them, and they had decided not to allow that any longer. There was something almost defiant in those eyes, but mostly they were sad. Beautiful, but sad.

And, before those eyes slipped shut for the last time, they seemed to thank Mizuki.

-

It was still early, and Mizuki hadn’t been expecting anyone to come by, but it was still a pleasant surprise to see Aoba approach the door to his room. If he had to be stuck in the hospital, it was nice that at least he got visitors. Mostly it was Dry Juice members, but every once in a while Aoba or Koujaku would stop by too. It meant more than Mizuki could say that Aoba was willing to come see him. After what he’d done to Tae… no, he wasn’t going to think about that. Certainly not while Aoba was there. He hadn’t come to make Mizuki feel bad about that.

Apparently he hadn’t come to visit Mizuki either.

“I didn’t realise you were in the same room,” Aoba said, seemingly to himself.

Then, to Mizuki: “I guess you met Sei then.”

“Huh?”

“Ah, maybe you didn’t get a chance to talk,” Aoba gave him a sad half-smile, “The one they moved into this room yesterday, was my brother.”

Was? That was right. Mizuki had only been half awake, but he vaguely remembered some commotion on the other side of the room that previous night. That was it then, someone had died.

No, not someone. Sei. Aoba’s brother had died.

_Kill me._

“Ah.”

Aoba seemed to finally give Mizuki his full attention, no longer glancing over at the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room.

“Mizuki, are you okay?”

Mizuki only nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

In his dream last night—his nightmare, really since that was all he had these days—he’d done…

No, it couldn’t be.

But, still. In his dream he’d heard a noise from the other side of the room. He’d been worried. Maybe someone needed help.

And they had. The person lying in the bed looked so weak, so sad. They didn’t say anything, just looked at Mizuki with big inky black eyes.

_Destroy me._

And Mizuki had. He’d wrapped his hands around their thin, pale throat and squeezed and squeezed and squeezed.

Only, it hadn’t been a dream. It had been real.

And he had hurt Aoba again.

Tae, Sei, what was next? And he was supposed to be Aoba’s friend.

-

Aoba didn’t stick around for too long. There was no point.

Mizuki was glad. He didn’t think he could talk to Aoba, even look at him, after all he had done.

-

It was about two weeks after Sei’s death that Mizuki was finally discharged from the hospital. He was beyond relieved. Staying cooped up in that room had nearly driven him mad. Every time he looked across the room he remembered.

He hoped that being out of that room would help, but it didn’t seem to. The nightmares only got worse. They’d been awful before, but now those eyes were there, all the time, just looking at him.

_Destroy. Kill._

Why? Why? Wasn’t this what they had wanted? “Please” they’d said. “Kill me.”

Why?

Why?

Why?

-

Mizuki woke in the middle of the night, head pounding, mind reeling.

He couldn’t do this anymore.

He couldn’t go on with life like this; not when he had hurt so many people. Not after what he had done…

He reached for the bottle by the side of his bed.

Morphine tablets.

Take one to relieve the pain in his body.

How many to relieve the pain in his mind?


End file.
